Is love a mistake?
by HarryPotterCouples
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, and Ginny has been enjoying her life for two years, straight. She is with her family and has got back with Harry again. Ginny then applies for a teaching job at Hogwarts, where she meets her biggest arch-enemy ever, but he isn't how he is before. Please review! : But no mean comments please, criticism is fine though.
1. Chapter 1

Is love a mistake?

By HarryPotterCouples

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, if I ever do, I'll tell you

_2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts_

"Mum, I can't help you any longer in the garden. I've decided to have a go after the Defense against the Dark Arts teaching job, and my job interview is in 5 minutes," Ginny cried.

"You can apparate, Ginny, you're of age," said Mrs. Weasley impatiently.

"Yes Mum, but I want to be early and I'm leaving," Ginny said promptly, giving a Harry a peck on the cheek. "Bye Harry! I'll see you at the hotel, right?"

"Right!" Harry called out. "Good luck!"

"Bye Mum!" Ginny said, nodding at Harry while she mouthed to him, "Good luck on Auror training".

"Bye Ginny dear!"

Ginny sighed and apparated to Hogwarts as soon as she left a step from the Burrow. As she arrived at Hogwarts, she bumped into Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Ginny, I'm so glad you are promptly here," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"No problem, Profess-" Ginny started.

"You can call me Minerva, my dear, as you are no longer my student," Professor McGonagall said.

"I-I got the job? Without any interview?" Ginny sputtered out, speechless.

"Yes, I now invite you to come over to the Hogwarts staff table, where you will reunite with your old professors, and get to meet the new appointed ones," Minerva said, summoning her to follow her lead. Ginny shifted her body in excitement.

As soon as the two professors arrived at the Hogwarts staff table, Minerva began her speech,"Hello dear professors, I would like to welcome each of you at another wonderful year at Hogwarts. We have 4 new professors am I willing to introduce, as well as two new Heads of Houses." Minerva had one eye on Ginny; her other eye at the other side of the table. Ginny was hesitant to look at who had Minerva's other eye on them, knowing that it would be a Slytherin because Professor Flitwick and Sprout were there, heads up high and smiling.

"I would like to welcome Professor Bones as our new Astronomy professor, replacing Professor Sinistra," Minerva said, nodding her head at Susan Bones, who looked at the ground in embarrassment for the applause she was receiving.

"Next, I would love to give a warm welcome to Professor Weasley, who is our new, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, replacing Professor Carrow, and also is our new Gryffindor Head of House," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny returned the smile and waved to all the other professors she could see, while she beamed quietly.

"Then, I'd like to give an extreme warm welcome to Professor Longbottom, who will be replacing Professor Sprout as the Herbology professor, Professor Sprout will be the History of Magic professor from now on," Minerva said, looking at Neville in pride. Ginny clapped loud and long for her good friend, for she had now had a good friend on the staff.

"Last but not least, I would like to give a welcome to Professor- wait, he isn't here yet. I shall wait until he comes, I'm sorry to all of you guys, but we must wait," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

Just as Ginny put her head down, Minerva said,"He's here. I would like to give a warm welcome to Professor Draco Malfoy."

Just as Ginny's head went up; her jaw dropped. Was it possible to hear such a thing? Or was she just dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2

Is love a mistake?

By HarryPotterCouples

Disclaimer: Currently, I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, if I ever do, I'll be sure to tell you

_Just as Ginny put her head down, Minerva said,"He's here. I would like to give a warm welcome to Professor Draco Malfoy, who will be Slytherin head of house and Potions master."_

"I now will let all of you pleasantly meet your dear staff members, it is important to socialize with them," Headmaster McGonagall smiled.

Although Ginny she was shocked of the news of Draco being on her staff, she happily went over to Neville and asked him, "I never knew you wanted to teach Herbology! How did you get Professor Sprout to switch with you?"

"Oh, I was her favorite student, as you know, so, she was kind enough to tell me go up for it," Neville shrugged.

"That must have been very nice of her," Ginny smiled, as she pulled him into a hug. "As we all know, we needed a better teacher than Professor Carrow, who also, surprisingly, taught, last year after the battle, but he then left. And so then, I was like 'why don't I try for it'."

Neville nodded. "It's great having a good friend like you on the staff, I'll see you later," Neville said, giving Ginny a thumbs up.

"But wait! Neville, do you want go out to The Three Broomsticks?" Ginny called, questioning him.

Neville's face fell. "I wish," he said. "But I need to get my lesson plans ready."

Ginny sighed as she looked down at the floor, wondering what she'd do at Hogwarts without Harry if Neville was occupied like this all the time. As she walked, a shiny black shoe with laces stepped on her glittery golden sandals. Ginny winced to look up at the face of Draco Malfoy.

Startled, she took her foot away. "Weasley, since we're on the same staff, want to go out to lunch?" Draco sneered, a small smile creeping on his face slowly. He looked at the ground, and tapped his shoe as if he was waiting for a reply in quick manner.

Ginny struggled to find the right words. Honestly, she didn't want to go, but a refusal would probably make things worse, and besides, a lunch with Draco couldn't be _that _bad, right?

"Um, well, I-I," Ginny stammered. "Sure."

Draco grinned, much to Ginny's surprise. He pulled out his arm, waiting for her to link arms and walk to The Three Broomsticks with him. Ginny stared skeptically in his gray eyes, wondering where the old Draco Malfoy had gone. She looked down at her shoes, frantically pacing around in her mind, wondering what would happen if Harry had come to know about this, or Ron or Hermione, or anyone for that matter.

As she struggled in her mind, Draco took his arms out of hers and sat down at a table with food menus. Ginny stopped looking at her shoes and sat in the chair at the table.

"So, Weasley, with brains like yours, why did you want to come to Hogwarts as a professor?" he asked, snickering at her with a small blush appearing on his face.

"Oh, so you think you're the smartest person in the world, don't you? I don't think so. I came to teach defense, in case if you hadn't known I played a huge role in the battle, while you weren't even a part of it, really," Ginny said, replying with more fight than she had expected herself.

"Oh wow, you have much more fight than I expected," he said, clearly impressed, while Ginny glared and blushed at him at the same time.

They continued their deep conversation, which grew into an intense and even a laughable chat.

"What would you like to order today?" the waiter asked, coming towards their table with a pen and paper.

"I'd like, uh whatever my partner wants, really. We can share, right?" he questioned, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, we can totally share, and I'll, I'll take fish and chips," she said stammering, thinking of when Draco said "partner". Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Harry would **never** approve of this friendship, and before she wouldn't either.

The food arrived in only a couple minutes. The waiter gave two spoons to both Ginny and Draco and said,"Have a nice meal."

"You ordered my favorite food," Draco said with a small grin, creeping on his face.

"Well, it's not like I knew that, right?" Ginny said jokingly, as she laughed.

"No, no, you didn't," he said, rolling his eyes, obviously in sarcasm. "Anyway, you still with Potter these days?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, not wanting to add any details.

"Saint, girly, bloody, Potter," he sneered, rolling his eyes until he saw Ginny glaring at him. "Oh, sorry."

"You better not say anything like that about him," Ginny said in a warningly tone.

"Or then what?" Draco challenged, a smile hinting upon his face, leaning closer to Ginny's face.

"Well, then, I'll use the bat-bogey hex on you again!" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"I'm not so sure if Headmaster McGonagall would let you to that to me," he said.

Ginny ignored his comment and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. "I mean, you're not going back right now, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting late, I must leave," Ginny said with a straight face.

"Oh, okay," Draco said, clearly disappointed. "I'll go back to Hogwarts with you."

"Um, I don't want to nag you, but don't you have to pay for the lunch? Or I am I going to?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"Oh, right. See you around." Draco said, his small smile fading.


End file.
